supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tafoya Family
Episode summary Jo Frost travels to Arizona for the first time and meets Holly (26) and Jimmy (28) who have three small boys: James (7), Tyler (5) and Ryan (2). The boys play violent games 5 out of 7 hours a day that are Rated E10+ (Ages 10 and Up), T and M (Teen and Mature) and are starting to act them out. Meanwhile, the kids even have developed bad habits of lying and saying nasty words in front of their parents. As a form of discipline, Dad spanks the kids and yells at them. Meanwhile, a Parent Evaluation clip shows that Holly washed the kids' mouths with liquid soap (when James said a mature command to Tyler while on the naughty step). When Jo calls her out on it, Holly gets frustrated and asks Jo to leave. Can Jo keep the kids safe from video games that are too mature for them? Can Jimmy learn to stop bullying his family and can Holly learn to discipline without the use of chemicals? Plot Observation As soon as Jo arrived, Tyler went outside to pedal in his go-kart while James and Ryan were playing video games with dad. Jo went outside then caught Tyler cycling on the road which made her worried and she brought Tyler in the house to discuss the issue. Mom told Jo that she let James and Tyler out but not Ryan. James and Tyler went to their friends' house but the parents didn't seem to care therefore Jo followed along to make sure they are safe. The two boys play E10+, T, M rating games for 5 hours without realising it and thought it didn't much harm to them but they were acting out at home. Mom says the boys like to play games that they’re not suppose to play. The boys were acting up in the house, Dad made empty threats to them and lied about it, so Jo pulled the boys outside to ask why do they lie all the time. During dinner time, Dad was in a frustrated mood and takes his anger on the family, especially on Ryan. Dad saw Ryan not eating his food, took his food away and he threw his plastic forks at him. Dad hit him back with it and swore "I'm going to f****** throw it away!". Therefore, Jo confronted Dad to leave the table and then he became emotional when discussing about his past of not knowing his own father until aged 14 and the importancy of him having a relationship with his sons. Parents Meeting On the same night, Jo sat the parents down. Jo raise the corcern of their irresponsibility of letting the kids out of the house and Mom says it is not a busy street. She will bring up the topic of the boys playing video games which contains violence and strong language; Mom says they cannot control what they do at their neighbours' house. Lastly, she demands the parents that the biting, hitting and kicking an Mom admits she hits the kids in the mouth and Dad is breaking their spirits. Teaching Jo introduces the House Rules for the kids, then she put the family into the test by taking them into an antiques store. Ryan misbehaves, then broke something and placed on the chair for 2 minutes. Holly have got the confidence to take the boys out in public on her own, and able to deal with Ryan at the same time. James and Tyler participate in rock climbing to show they can get on together and support one other. Jo taught the family about the game ratings and explain what each rating means: E = Everyone (minimum age 6), E10+ Everyone ages 10 and above (same age minimum as clearly stated), T = Teen (minimum age 13), and M = Mature (minimum age 17). The parents realize this and no longer allow the boys the games that have ratings a higher age minimum than where the boys were at. James then has a meltdown about the lesson he learned about game ratings and that he must abide to the new rules and wait for years until he's old enough to play any games to meet or exceed those minimum age requirements. They have a conversation with their neighbour Laurie about the games the boys are not allowed to play, and applies to the neighbour's son. Jo saw James was upset about Dad is gone and thought he only cared about his work, not his sons. The boys makes the most of the time spending with his dad by playing football. Parents Evaluation Clip 1 Mom place on separate walls of what game ratings they are allowed to play and not play. Clip 2 James leave the backyard and climb over the wall. Holly asks James if he left the backyard and said "No!", and asks Tyler to find out the truth though the same response. All of a sudden, James admitted that he left the backyard and he had lied to her. Clip 3 James made a immature comment to Tyler, "Smell your own butt crack!". Holly heard it and reminded James of she just warned him and she punished him using soap in the mouth. This leads to Jo feeling so shocked which she demands an explanation from Holly why did turns to toxins and what did she get out of it. Holly claims she didn't use a whole pump despite the evidence on tape. When Jo showed the labels of soap to prove it is a toxin, Holly says that "It's disgusting and they don't want to do it again!" and after Jo points out that soap has never worked in discipling children, Holly then cursed at Jo calling her a b**** three times and then walked out of the meeting in a tirade of her own. Jimmy had to fetch her and persuade her to come in as she was hiding in her car and continued to have an attitude until she eventually gave in and lost the argument. Reinforcement Jo gave a reason to Holly why it is not necessary to disclipine her children with using toxins. There was perfect opportunity for Holly to disclipine James when he took a balloon and lied about it, he was placed on the Naughty Step for 7 minutes. After that, Jo's work with the family is finished. Jimmy learns to not become frustrated with the boys and communicate; Holly learns how to be firm and take control of the video games the boys play anywhere. Trivia * This episode was filmed in October of 2007 as stated in the 100th Episode Special. * This is the first family to have one of the parents walk out during the Parent Evaluation and talk back to Jo. * Holly was pregnant during filming, even though it wasn't mentioned in the episode. ** Four years after this episode went on the air, Jimmy and Holly both filed for divorce and then Holly became married to another man the next two years after the divorce with Jimmy. * This is the first episode to have two Amok Runners. * This is the first episode set in Arizona. Video Full episode in parts 1, 2 and 3 on DailyMotion (dubbed in French) Dad Gets Emotional Talking About His Childhood - Supernanny US YouTube channel Family members *Holly Tafoya, 26 *Jimmy Tafoya, 28 *James Tafoya, 7 *Tyler Tafoya, 5 *Ryan Tafoya, 2 Category:Episodes in Arizona Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Naughty Step Episodes Category:Episodes with Abusive Parents Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:Episodes with Public Tantrums Category:Families with Boys Only Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with Jo met her match Category:Naughty Circle Episodes Category:Go-Karting Episodes Category:Marriages that didn't last Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Parents Category:Episodes with no well behaved parents Category:Episodes with tantruming oldsters Category:Episodes with parents who talked back to Supernanny Category:Episodes with two Amok Runners Category:Playstation Episodes Category:Episodes with young parents Category:Nintendo 64 Episodes Category:Gaming Addiction Episodes Category:Episodes with no well behaved oldsters Category:Spanking episodes Category:Episodes where parents walk out during the Parent Evaluation Category:Super Nintendo Episodes Category:Soap episodes Category:Angry dad episodes Category:Thomas the train episodes Category:Episodes with Extremely Abusive Parents Category:Xbox 360 Episodes Category:Disney Pixar Cars episodes Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 4 Episodes Category:Angry mom episodes‏‎